An Epic ActionHorror Story
by Crazi Girl
Summary: A thousand years ago, an evil creature known as Barney, the purple dinosaur, enslaved the world. Then two warriors sealed him in the shadow realm. But now, he's been released, and he's wrecking havoc on earth. Now it's up to Isis, and Miho to save the day


CG: Once again, I start a new fic. Figures. This is an early Halloween fic. I decided to make a fic about the scariest thing I could think of, and this is it! AGGGGHHHHHHH! Ne'ways, I don't own Barney the Purple Dinosaur, or Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do own BeeBop, and Sony. So no one can sue me for owning them. GO ME! Ne'ways, if this comes across as random at any time, please tell me when you review, because that is NOT what I want this to be! Some random fics are cool, but this will be MUCH cooler if it isn't. Not to mention scarier! Oh. For anyone who doesn't know who Miho is, she is a Yu-Gi-Oh character, from the very first season we never got to see. So if you want some info on her, check out You'll find out just about everything on Yu-Gi-Oh there is to know there. And the thing below this is a quote from future chapters. I think it adds a little something. Thanks.

* * *

"Everything begins with life and death. We're just making sure things are a little more controlled…" Andrew Donovan, Army Commander.

* * *

An Epic Action/Horror Story  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A group of children crowded into a bathroom giggling.  
  
"I can't believe your going to do this." A little girl said.  
  
"It's just to prove that dumb legend is just a bunch of crap!" Another girl replied.  
  
"It's not a dumb legend. My cousin did it, and he saw him! Everyone says you should NEVER say his name three times! Because then he can come out, and pull you through the mirror!"  
  
"Whatever. Just sit back, and watch. Cause nothing's going to happen!"  
  
After a moment or two everyone got situated, and the second girl starred hard into the mirror.  
  
"Barney….Barney…."  
  
Smoke began to snake from the mirror, and the girls began screaming and ran from the room. For a split second a face appeared in the mirror…  
  
Present Day  
  
"Hey, Isis! Check this out! That gay dinosaur is on TV AGAIN!" Miho yelled. "You'd think when your out in the middle of no where you could get some decent channels. But instead we get stuck with Barney! How dumb is that!"  
  
Isis shook her head, and glared at Miho.  
  
"You shouldn't be saying things like that! It's an educational children's show. Besides. We're supposed to be doing a dig. Remember?"  
  
Miho rolled her eyes.  
  
"No. YOUR supposed to be doing a dig! I'm just the photographer. Remember? Why did we come out to a site in the Himalaya's anyways? It's so cold!"  
  
Miho rubbed her arms which were covered in a fleece jacket, trying to get warmer.  
  
"Because we needed the money. That's why! Now come on. I'm tired of arguing with you." Isis retorted.  
  
"I hate when you get like this." Miho muttered as she rose to her feet.  
  
She looked around, and saw snow every where. The only place where there wasn't snow, was where their tent was, and a big cave, where they would be doing the excavating. But excavating what, was the question.  
  
The only thing Isis, and Miho knew for sure was that they weren't the first people to enter that cave. And from the looks of things, someone had been there with in the last decade.  
  
Isis threw her arm in the air, and waved it. "COME ON! She yelled to the other archeologist. "We've got a dig to do."  
  
People began crawling out of tents, grumbling, and gripping about how they wished it was warm. Isis was afraid they were going to start a mutiny.  
  
Miho quickly took care of that.  
  
"You little ninny's just sit back, and stay warm. Cause when Isis and I get done with our parts, we're going to be getting on a nice little warm plane, and are headed for Hawaii!" She then stuck her tounge out, and raced for the cave.  
  
Everyone else was suddenly very eager to work. They all ran after Miho, trampling Isis in the process. Sitting up, she saw birds flying around her head.  
  
"Guess I'll be the one left trying to catch up." She said groggily, and rose to her feet. Stretching, she muttered, "I'm glad someone knows how to get them working.  
  
In the cave, Miho wondered around snapping pictures of various things. She was standing in a large room filled with cave art. Most of it was faded, and Miho couldn't make anything out. It looked as if Neandorthaws had come through, and did a little decorating.  
  
"Not exactly the best decorators in the world." Miho observed.  
  
An elderly English archeologist glared at her, and watched her work.  
  
Miho glared back at him, and said, "Don't worry Searg, I won't touch anything!"  
  
The English man shot her another glare before turning to a wall, and looking it over.  
  
"Archeologist. Think they know everything." Miho grumbled.  
  
Looking around, she observed that there were to many people in this room to get any decent shots. So she walked further into the cave. Next to the large room, there was a sort of hallway, and then there was a large crack in the wall. Looking at Miho decided most of the men here would have trouble getting in. But she wasn't a man. Grinning, she lifted her camera from the strap around her neck, and squeezed through the whole.  
  
Inside, it was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing. Miho took an electric flare she had in her pack out, and broke it. What she saw, she would never forget.  
  
"Isis! You better come look at this!"  
  
Isis, who was currently trying to find something to do, began to walk towards Miho's voice. Because of the extreme environment they were in, Miho and Isis were the only two females here. And if the men had had their way, they wouldn't be here at all. So they tried to make things hard on Isis by suggesting she leave the real work to the men, and go cook something. When that didn't work, they made it a point to try to split all of the available work between them selves, and leave none for Isis. But Isis didn't expect any more from them. Men thought they knew everything. Well, most any ways.  
  
When Isis slid through the crack in the wall, her eyes widened. There was more cave art in here. But this wasn't faded. And it was very detailed.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Miho asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Stepping closer, Isis looked over the pictures hard. The first picture was of a tiny purple dinosaur. He stood a few feet away from another group of baby dinosaurs who were ignoring him. He didn't look happy.  
  
The next picture on the wall was of the same dinosaur, but now grown. He stood on a platform, and a very large group of dinosaurs, and other animals, looked up at him with adoration on their faces.  
  
The next picture showed him up close. He had a hard, calculating look in his eyes, and a gold crown rested on his head.  
  
The picture next to this showed strange creatures that were red, purple, yellow, and blue. They had big bodies, and weird shapes coming out of the top of their heads. In their hands were whips, and they were whipping a mixture of humans, and dinosaurs, forcing them to work. The purple dinosaur stood in the back ground, with his arms crossed. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lip.  
  
The last picture showed two women, with swords in their hands. A man stood next to them, with an axe, and beside of him was a man with his arms raised in the air, as if casting a spell. The dinosaur was being sucked into a portal that looked a lot like the shadow realm.  
  
"Is that who I think it is? And those things in the fourth pictures…Are they…" Miho never finished the sentence.  
  
The archeologist in the room next to them suddenly began making sounds of protest, and there were sounds of boots every where.  
  
Looking at each other, Miho, and Isis wondered what was going on. They didn't have to wait.  
  
A man slid through the crack in the wall, dressed in camoflauge. In his hand was a rifle.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is government property. You'll have to leave now." He said, and motioned with his gun towards the crack.  
  
Thinking quickly, Miho switched the film in the camera with another sit of film. She was standing slightly behind Isis, so the soildier never noticed.  
  
"NOW!" He shouted.  
  
"We're going, we're going!" Miho retorted as Isis slid through the crack.  
  
Miho approached it, and started to slide through, when the soilder roughly grabbed her camera.  
  
"HEY! That cost a lot of money!" Miho protested.  
  
Grinning the soilder removed the film, and handed the camera back to her. Miho made a face, and slide out of the room.  
  
In the next room, soldiers were all over the place, forcing the archeologist out of the cave. Miho opened her mouth, to say something, and Isis grabbed her, and drug her from the cave.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut! There's nothing we could do if they decided to shot us!" Isis hissed.  
  
Miho rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
A soldier with a crew cut approached them. "I'm sorry for the inconvience, but I'm afraid you need to leave. There's a helicopter waiting to take you to Dominoe City. If you'll accompany me, please."  
  
He spun on his heel, and walked to a helicopter a few feet away. Isis, and Miho looked at each other, and followed. This was getting a little weird. Fast.

* * *

CG: Well, that's all for that chapter. PWEASE, review, and let me know what you think! Thanks. Crazi Girl 


End file.
